I don't like your girlfriend!
by Bubuzuke
Summary: Ichigo recently moved to Karakura City. Grimmjow, his neighbor as well as student PE teacher, can't help but to keep flirting with the boy. Can he discover his sexuality before it's too late? Rukia to the...impending doom! AU Yaoi Slash GrimmIchi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah I dont own Bleach. If I did, Rukia wouldn't exist no mores :D Bwahaha.

Summary: Typical High school fanfiction. I just needed to write this because there are like hardly any GrimmIchi High school fics. This is AU. And Yaoi (Male and Male actionz :D) Ichigo recently moved to Karakura with his sisters and crazy dad. His neighbor as well as student PE teacher, Grimmjow, has his eye on the orange haired teenager. Can Grimmjow discover his sexuality before it's too late? Eventual GrimmIchi. It's just foreplay now :O

--

August 30th

"Yo dad, we almost there yet?" A disgruntled reply from a very tired Ichigo Kurosaki. The cause is most likely of the lack of sleep, uncomfortable car seat, and the snores of his 2 sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"Just twenty more minutes till Karakura my son!" Cried Isshin Kurosaki, father of the 3 children, and who never ceases to annoy Ichigo with his child like personality and physical fights. He began staring at a small poster of Masaki, deceased wife and mother. "Oh Masaki! I pray to you everyday in hope this city is fit to put the giant poster of you in!" He began wailing until he was slapped hard on the cheek.

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU RETARD. SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" the shrill voice from Karin. Isshin laughed nervously.

"But Karin, you're louder than me!" He scratched the back of his head.

"Shut up and stop looking at the picture of mom! Keep your eyes on the damn road!"

Isshin obeyed but with a river of tears flowing from his eyes, and muttering 'Oh what if Masaki heard such foul language from our daughter?!'

Ichigo looked out the windows, it was pitch black, and the only light source came from the thin line of light emitting from the upcoming city. Upon seeing the city, he couldn't help but think of the new city he is moving to, as well as a feeling the strange unpleasant sensation in his stomach. He felt ashamed to be nervous. 'Dammit, there's no fucking reason to be nervous!' He cursed himself for being so stupid. Considering nothing else to do, he decided to worry later, closed his eyes, and fell in an unfitful sleep.

"WAKE UP ICHIGO! NEW HOME!" Ichigo jumped in surprise, and hit the car room with his head.

"Why the fuck did you yell in my ear?! Guh Screw you!" Sighing, he forced the car door open and stepped outside. He was greeted with the same darkness but less dark from the illumination of a few street lights. The building in front of them is beautiful, even in the dark. The entrance to the clinic has a small flower garden to the right. As well as a small pond with by the looks of it, a couple of Koi fish swimming inside, to the left. No yard or anything, (Houses with yards in Japan means you are incredibly rich), but just as cozy. The house itself looks quite spacious by the size, outer wall painted with a nice white color, and hanging above the door entrance was a sign proclaiming "Kurosaki Clinic".

Ever since losing his best friend by being killed from cancer, Isshin decided to pledge his life to work as a doctor. However the real motivation came from his wife Masaki. Losing his friend was bad enough for Isshin, but when Masaki died from blood loss from injuries, it had drawn the final line. Deciding Karakura to be the best area, considering the lack of doctors in this city, Isshin moved to this location and start his business.

Looking back in the car he noticed his sisters gone.

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?"

"Ohh back in the house. Decided they needed their rest."

"…So why wake me up?"

"You too heavy of course! Unless…You want me to carry you" Isshin arched his eyebrows suggestively, as Ichigo mentally slapped himself.

"Anyways, just show me the damn house so I can go ta sleep."

"Hai hai"

Motioning Ichigo to follow him, Isshin moved to the entrance and entered. The clinic already flooded with light from the lamps, Ichigo had to squint in order for the sudden brightness not to hurt his eyes. Passing the rest rooms, bathrooms, and surgery rooms, there is a door at the very back of the clinic. Opening it, it led to a living room, furbished with smooth wooden floors, brand new furniture, and a wide screen TV attached to the wall. Not lingering too long, he followed his father upstairs of the house leading to carpeted floor with 3 rooms.

"At the very right is the Master Bedroom, the center is Karin and Yuzu's, and to the very right is yours Ichigo!" Isshin seeming proud of himself for the memorization.

"Thanks old man, gonna go sleep, see ya in the morning."

"Night Ichigo!"

Making his way to the very left room, he opened the door and found himself in a nice large room. Brand new bed and desk already in place as well as a bookshelf and desktop computer sitting on the desk. Three large boxes stacked beside the bed, inside were ranging from items to _personal_ items. Ichigo pulled out his alarm clock and set the timer to eight o'clock AM and set it by the table. He pulled back the covers of his bed and slipped inside, relishing the warmth and security given off by the blankets. Closing his eyes, he fell into the world of dreams.

"_Mommy Mommy! What's happening?!" Little six year old Ichigo stood bewildered as the men approached them._

"_Ichigo RUN! Run away now!" Masaki began beckoning her son to move away from here, but he didn't budge._

"_No! I'm not going without you mom!" He began to cry, knowing something bad is going to happen to them. As the men approached, they stood there, watching the pair having a struggle. Some smirked, some disgusted at such affection._

"_Step aside little boy, we'll deal with you later. Let us have our fun with your pretty mom hm?" hissed on of the men. _

"_P-please leave my son out of it! I beg of you, I'll do anything!"_

"_Anything?" Masaki looked scared beyond her wits, but nodded, determined to save her son._

"_Alright…Yo boy, get outta here." Ichigo shook his head in protest._

"_I said get! Or your mom gets it." He looked fearful of the consequences, but still didn't budge a muscle, until his mom ordered him to move._

"_ICHIGO! PLEASE MOVE AND TURN AWAY NOW!" Masaki began sobbing, which became more than enough to convince Ichigo to move. He ran away from the dark aisle as fast as he can, but without hearing the dreadful words of the man._

"_Now…give us a show…Mommy."_

Ichigo eyes shot open, hearing the alarm ringing throughout the room. He banged it silent and fell back in the covers rethinking over the dream. 'Why am I being haunted by this nightmare?' He wondered to himself, only to find the answer right there. 'Oh yeah, that's right…I didn't save her…' He closed his eyes tightly, hoping the nightmare would disappear.

_Flashback_

_Police sirens began following the boy as he headed back to the aisle, 1 hour after he ran away. Isshin Kurosaki hot behind his tail, eyes full of intent to find his wife._

"_Daddy over there!" Ichigo pointed through the black darkness in the alley. Isshin ran inside, police behind him in case of any remainder of criminals left. The father ran toward a mangled naked body lying at the corner of the dark alley. Immediately, and dreading, the reorganization of his wife, he pulled her body close to him and gripping her tight, as if she was the last hope of Isshin's happiness. _

"_Masaki…Don't leave me please…" Isshin began begging and shaking the body to wake up, but the body showed no evidence of life. The police stared at the dreadful scene in shock and pity for the man._

"_Daddy how is Mo-" Ichigo stared in shock at the state of his mom's mangled body. Tears slowly began flowing freely from his eyes. _

"_MOMMY!" He screamed before the darkness engulfed him, falling in an endless pit. But as he was falling, he could only think of one thing._

_It was his fault, for not protecting his mom._

_End flashback_

Ichigo awakened from his thoughts, cursed himself. 'Gah! I need to move on, no point wallowing in sadness.'

He got out of bed and headed to the shower. Taking a quick cold shower to calm his mind and clear any thoughts. Getting out, he dried his short orange hair and tanned body, and slipped on his boxers. Heading to his luggage, he pulled out and wore a shirt with the logo "Nice Vibes" and strawberry pajama pants. Heading downstairs, he found his father already dressed up in clinic clothes.

"Ahh Ichigo, you got school in…forty five minutes, better get ready! Wouldn't want to get late on the very first day of school!"

"The fuck?! We just moved here and you want me to go to school today?"

"Yeap!" Isshin sounding awefully cheery.

"But I don't even know where the damn school is, or how to get transportation!"

"Ohh ask Grimmjow-san! He's next door to the right. And go walk you fatty!"

Sighing in disbelief, he went back to his room, changing into long brown pants, and grabbed his backpack from one of the boxes.

He nabbed some toast from the kitchen toaster, and headed out the door of his house. Walking down the sidewalk and turning right at the driveway, he saw a very expensive looking house. Trimmed toned grass lawns in the front yard, a small lake to the left of the yard with a small wooden bridge above it, perfect bushes at the edge of the lawn, and many other things. 'Holy crap, he must have a load of money to even have a lawn!'

Making his way up the entrance, he tentatively rang the door bell.

After a minute or so, the door opened, revealing a very muscular, and naked, blue haired and teal eye man. But being Ichigo, it took him a while to notice.

"Ah is this Grimmjow? I was wonde-de-de…"

--

Yeah okay, this story is like the only sad part. I had to include Ichigo's mom in it, so you guys would know what happens :O

Anyhoos, everything else is not gonna be sad :D

This prologue was rushed. And it would seem fast considering I'm really lazy and I hate prologues

Read and Review puh lease.


	2. Ch1 Naked Grimmy!

As stated in the summary this story is a yaoi. Don't like? Don't read :D

_BRIIING BRIIING _

'Fuck..' Grimmjow inwardly grimaced as he shot open his blood shot eyes, threw his hands to the alarm, and chucked it out the open window with unnecessary force. He returned back to the comfort of his bed, and welcomed the soft warmth of the blankets as it enveloped his body. Today was the official end of the joyous summer break and the beginning of his senior year in high school.

'Dammit school's gonna start soon but fuck…so damn tired maybe I should just stay here for the day. I'm sure the teachers wouldn't miss me one bit'. He chuckled to himself but decided he needed to be there for a better first impression, after all, how is he going to get recommended to his dream university, Tokyo University, without sucking up to the teachers first? Grimmjow kicked his sheets away and groaned as he stretched. Getting out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom and ran the hot water of the shower. He stripped of his remaining sleeping garments and slipped inside. Shuddering, as the water hasn't warmed up, he quickly showered and dried himself. He stepped out and walked to the nearby bathroom mirror. The reflection showed an extremely handsome face with beautiful blue eyes added with an extremely aggravated expression. The teal hair matches perfectly with his eyes. The most unique thing of Grimmjow was his tattoo on the right side of his cheek, it greatly resembled part of a jaw bone, teeth and all.

As you can see Grimmjow's hair and eye color, his favorite color was blue. Everything he owned was blue, and secretly stashed under his bed was his all time favorite Morning Glory stuffed animal, Blue Bear.

He grimaced at his tired appearance, the noticeable thing was the bags under his eyes, so he decided to get out his blue eyeliner and draw markings around his eyes. Affectively covering the dark circles.

'Shit that party was crazy..' He grinned at the memory. 'Booze, hot chicks drunk to the state of having no shame of their actions, loud music, more hot chicks, booze..' His grin bigger at the memory of a drunken Halibel rubbing herself against his groin and then given him one of the best blowjob of his life.

Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts and began to dress himself. He was never a fancy dresser, always a simple man. Finding a pair of boxers littered on the floor, he picked it up and slipped it on. Just as his thumbs reach his waist, the doorbell rang.

'Fuck..who would come at my door at this fucking hour?' Deciding to give the visitor a surprise, he took off his boxers and headed to the door. Grimmjow looked through the peekhole and surprised to find a teenage boy. He turned the knob and swung the door open only to be greeted with a shy voice.

"A-ah is this Grimmjow? I was wonde-de-de…" The boy's voice lost as he began to realize what was displayed ahead of him. A teal haired man with a ripped body and with no underwear greeted the boy's eyes. No positive effect happened to the teen but a sudden nose bleed.

Grimmjow nearly fell over at the kid's expression. "Like what you see?" he smirked and gave the boy a wink. The boy turned away from him as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding, luckily he remembered the tissues in his pocket, so the teen magically pulled them and stuffed it in his nose without bothering to wipe the blood dripping from his chin. He turned around swiftly and his face contorted with embarrassment and rage.

"PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON YOU BASTARD"

Ichigo blushed even further as his gaze 'accidentally' went from the muscular toned chest, to the main's groin. His face began to take form of a strawberry. Embarrassed, he looked back up with a blush while determined to make a straight face. Grimmjow smirked at the person's growing annoyance and frustration.

"Alright alright, keep your pants, (A/N You can imagine Ichigo's face when Grimmjow said that xD), what's your business here?"

Ichigo gathering his wits and guts, glared intensely at the teal haired man, determined not to make a fool out of himself.

"Do you happen to know the direction to Karakura High School? I moved here recently

so-." But he was interrupted.

"Oh you the new guys down the block? Heard bout you, people said your different or something." Grimmjow began studying the boy's face. Bright orange hair, which messily stuck up in all directions, he was shorter than himself by a couple of inches. His chocolate brown eyes locked hard unto his bright blue eyes.

"Woah man…You bleach your hair or somtin? Never seen orange hair before…weird."

"Psh…no it's natural, besides, your hair looks even more ridiculous, what happened? A blueberry explosion?"

"Hell no it's natural!" Ichigo looked skeptical as he said this. After a few moments of silence…

"So… new student in Karakura eh? What year?" Changing the subject.

"Oh… Well this is my last year until graduation, so… my senior year I guess."

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, this kid looks like a freshman…He was a little short for a senior, and don't forget his thin frame. Ichigo has muscles, but aren't as developed yet.

"Senior huh? How old are you? Cuz it looks like your balls haven't dropped yet."

Ichigo past the form of a strawberry, but now is taking an ugly shade of a tomato.

Grimmjow couldn't tell whether he was blushing or going to explode.

"I'm fifteen…" the red head muttered through gritted teeth. "and I did NOT COME HERE TO BE INSULTED YOU BASTARD" he was positively shaking with anger, and was seriously considering to lunge at him.

"You are absolutely right" Grimmjow smirked. "Tell ya what, I'll do you a favor, I'll give you a lift there, free of charge!" Thinking it was the nicest thing to do something nice for a change. Expecting a 'Oh Grimmjow thank you! I love you!' never came.

"What you think I'm NUTS? No way in hell am I going with you!" Ichigo pointing dramatically at Gimmjow. "Probably gonna do me in some fight or something!" Thinking the jaw tattoo has something to do with a gang or mafia.

"Look strawberry, we have ten minutes to get to school and not be late. Im doing you a fucking favor. Now do ya wanna hitch a ride with me? Or be late on the very first day of a brand new school?"

He was tentative to accept the offer, but knew the jaw tattooed man was right. He sighed in defeat as he mumbled the answer.

"Yeah...okay I'll go with you."

"Great! Now give me a sec to get ready!"

Grimmjow ran back inside, clothed himself in blue jeans, wife beater, and a black track jacket. He grabbed his backpack and slipped on his shoes and made his way back to the door before you can say 'sexual intercourse'

"Okay let's go" he motioned the smaller boy to follow him. Leading him to the garage, Ichigo expected a nice, safe, roomy sedan, but all he saw was a dangerous black motorcycle which looks ready to throw anyone off if someone were to sit on it.

"Isn't she beautiful? Imported BMW with 1200CC. A hole in my wallet, but damn worth it"(A/N: Okay I don't have any clue about motorcycles. But my boyfriend has this model so…)

"F-fascinating..." muttering, Ichigo cursed himself for his unsightly misfortune. Grimmjow paying no heed, went to the white cabinet by the motorbike, opened the doors and reached down to stick his hands inside a big box of junk. Searching through the messy pile of magazines, clothes, stale food, and other junk, he got back up while holding 2 helmets. One is pitch black, and the other is pink with tiny strawberries stickers all around the helmet. He spared Ichigo from asking as he began thoroughly explaining.

"It's for dates!" Ichigo just stared at the strawberry helmet.

"You do realize…the black one is mine!" Ichigo went over to him and tried to claim the black helmet.

"No way man! The strawberry helmet is yours. I mean it makes sense after all…" Grimmjow snickered as Ichigo began seething. But after being struck with a brilliant idea….

"How about we solve this through a manly challenge of…Rock paper scissors?"

"…"

"ROCK"

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS"

"I fucking can't believe I lost"

Their hands frozen as Ichigo's fingers formed paper, as Grimmjow formed rock.

"Here take the stupid helmet.." He threw the black helmet at Ichigo who just caught it in time. He took the strawberry helmet, hesitant to put it on, but did so anyways. Ichigo couldn't stifle his laughter in time, and a small laugh escaped from his mouth. Soon he began bursting of laughter and fell on the floor clutching his sides as he continued to laugh maniacally. Grimmjow's face grew extremely red with embarrassment, and forced the strawberry helmet off his head.

"SCREW THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" He threw the helmet in a nearby trashcan.

"Just gonna go without one I suppose."

He walked over to his bike and started her up. Surprisingly for Ichigo, the bike emitted a soft quiet sound, not loud and annoying like other bikes.

"Named her Pantera!"

"You named her panther?..."

"Yeap, cuz she purrs instead of most bikes which barks like an insane dog!"

Grimmjow went to the right side of the bike, threw his left leg over and stepped on the pedal.

"Come on, get on her, don't have all day."

"S-sure" Ichigo looked scared and began to have second thoughts on this. But being a proud guy he is, he bravely came behind Grimmjow and sat behind him. He blushed being so close to the teal haired man. Grimmjow opened the garage door, and began reversing Pantera until he reached the black road. As he clicked his remote control to close the garage, he checked his watch.

"Okay we have…FUCK 5 minutes! …Okay kid wrap your arms around me and hold on tight…"

The redhead hesitantly wrapped his arms around the man's abdomen. He couldn't help but blushed even further as he felt the hard muscled chest.

"Ok get ready for a rough ride…"

He steered Pantera so the bike was aligned the road and floored it. It began as 0 MPH

And in 5 seconds, it was now 70MPH. Ichigo was scared to death as he felt the bike maneuvered around poles and other obstacles, dodging cars, making sharp turns, and running streetlights earned him honks from car horns. He was too scared to even utter a word to cease this madness, which encouraged the blue haired man to ride faster. The wind blew hard against them, and felt slightly worried about Grimmjow considering he doesn't have a helmet. Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow, and was shock to see his expression alike a maniacal serial killer. 'Guess he likes the adrenaline.' After 3 minutes of intense riding, the strawberry began to see the school entrance. A typical high school, a 2 storied white building and by the looks of it, a track and swimming pool to the left. Ichigo looked away, a strange nagging feeling in his stomach as well as cold perspiration. 'Dammit why the fuck am I getting nervous for? There's no reason to! I came here for learning and junk!' Feeling determined and ready, he waited as Grimmjow rode to the student parking garage. Finally, the bike came to a stop, and Ichigo immediately jumped off and stretched to his back's content. Until he heard a certain laugh from a certain SOMEONE.

"Man…you were such a girl, you kept gripping on to me as if your life depended on it!"

"Fuck you bastard! You could have got us killed!"

"But I didn't you fucking retard!"

"ARE YOU THIS DENSE? You stupid...STUPID FUCK!"

"GAH you are hella annoying, I'm leaving. Your on your own kid"

"I AM NOT A KID!" Ichigo was fuming, with imaginary smoke coming out of his ears.

But knowing Grimmjow is right, he began searching for the office. He went out of the student parking area and decided to find the office through the entrance. Inside the building, you can see the hustling and bustling of high school students trying to reach class in time. However, some noticed the new student and eyed him disapprovingly because of the strange hair color. Ichigo began walking around, hoping to find the office nearby. Fortunately, the office was only a few yards away from the nearest bathroom, so he made his way to his destination and trying to ignore the stares he has been receiving from other students. He pushed the door open and was greeted the same way from the students. Teachers and staffs began looking curiously at the interesting hair, but not staring too long, and made their way muttering "teenagers these days…". He walked over to a black haired woman sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, is this the Senior Secretary?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She pointed at a little sign that says "Senior Secretary".

"Er..yes, I'm here for my schedule and classes."

"Name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

She began muttering his name as she typed the name into the computer.

"Ah the new student from Yokohama?"

"Yes"

"Alright then, let me print out your schedule along with your classes."

After a moment, she retrieved the paper from the printer and hand it over to him.

"Okay here you go, have a great first day!...newbie" Ichigo eye's twitched at that last word.

"Huh what? Did you say something? Sorry I didn't hear that LAST PART!"

"Oh uh…nothing nothing." She rubbed the back of her head and laughing nervously.

Heading out, he checked his paper, the schedule states as:

"Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki, To Karakura High School. Your home room class will be class BA." There was a neatly drawn map with a circle around a room called BA. "According to your intelligence and advance placement, your calculus and advance physics will be taught in a separate room, Room 4BC, by Professor Hitsugaya. Physical Education will be taught by the coach, but our old coach is retiring, so the new coach will introduce himself today. Cooking is mandatory, for new health concerns and purposes and will be taught by famous chef, Chef Kenpachi. Your remainder classes will be at your homeroom, Health/Human Biology and Japanese history will be taught by Professor Aizen, your homeroom teacher. The schedule is on the next page. Have a nice first day of school!" Turning the page, the schedule consists of class periods and lunch.

Period 1 Physical Education 7:40-8:40 (New Coach)

Period 2 AP Physics 8:45-9:45 Professor Hitsugaya

Period 3 Japanese History 9:50-10:50 Professor Aizen

Period 4 AP Calculus 10:55-11:55 Professor Hitsugaya

Lunch 11:55-12:35

Period 5 Cooking 12:35-1:35 Chef Kenpachi

Period 6 Health/Human Biology 1:40-2:40 Professor Aizen

'So…Physical Education huh? No sweat!' Little did anyone know, his thin frame from outward appearance can be deceiving. Hidden beneath his clothes are hard arm and leg muscles developed from swimming and kendo, and a light six pack from all his hard training at the gym.

But after moving from his old hometown he was forced to quit his favorite sports and leave his friends, causing a mental prevention from thinking of joining Karakura's sport teams.

Following the map on the letter, Ichigo found himself at the entrance of the gym. He pushed past the entrance doors which revealed a huge, tall, and spacey room which is equipped with basketball courts, and weight room filled with machines and weight lifts. There were a few doors that were connected to the room. To the North, is the swimming pool area, with a net across it obvious for water polo. To the left, is a giant room connected to the already giant gym, which leads to the tennis courts. And to the right, another room though smaller, but just as tall, for badminton uses. 'This room…it's an athlete paradise…' He snapped out of his trance shaking his head vigorously. 'Gah! Gotta find my class' Looking around, he found a bulletin board on the left side wall. Walking toward it, he read some of the papers attached to it and found what he was looking for.

"Seniors meet new coach in the weight room" Following the instructions, he made his way to the weight room to the right. Pushing past the doors, he was met with about 20 other students sitting on the rows of chairs. While they were chatting about their summer break, the new year, blah blah, Ichigo made his way past the crowd of students, and sat at the back row in the corner of the room. Students looked back and stared at him, obviously wondering how someone who looks so young is in the senior year, or about his hair. Yeah, definitely his hair, as they keep staring at it. Ichigo groaned and looked away hoping not to catch eye contact with anyone

The door opened, and a teal haired man with blue eyeliner came in quietly. Walked in front of the rows of chairs, and frowned momentarily, and only to open his mouth to speak.

"Okay guys stop talking."

The chatter won't stop, causing an angry vein to pop out at the side of his head.

"Okay…SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The abrupt yell silenced the chattering students.

Ichigo turned to face the source of the yell. Only for his eyes to confront the jaw tattooed, blue haired, crazy, dangerous, motorcyclist neighbor.

Grimmjow seemed to notice a significant stare coming from the backrow, he turned and faced non other than the loud, whiney, orange haired, baby, stubborn, idiotic neighbor.

The teal haired man narrowed his eyes, and pointed his finger dramatically at the orange strawberry.

"You!"

--

Yes Zenpachi is the chef :D

Uh oh Aizen for Health. "So kids, today's lesson is...Anatomy!" (Pulls down pants) ... Yeah I got this from a picture I saw at DeviantArt. It was a GrimmIchi Pic :D

I added the Prologue and the First chapter together :D


	3. Ch2 Grimm's Secret

Finally updated out of sheer desperation

And for those who wanted to see the picture.

sasukechan111./art/Today-s-Lesson-Anatomy-82000004

Just Copy paste it. This goes to the DeviantART site.

Credits to Sasukechan111

And for those who want direct image with no DeviantART site.

Visit here

fc02./fs25/f/2008/096/f/b/TodaysLessonAnatomybysasukechan111.png

Okay enjoy my crappy chapter D:

--

"You!" Ichigo looked bewildered.

"M-me?"

"Yeah you! Get over here, don't be such a pussy crying in the corner." Couple of students laughed at the remark. Ichigo burning with embarrassment and anger stood up and walked to the farthest, yet suitable enough for Grimmjow, chair and sat. Yet he couldn't help but feel relieved the teal haired man didn't say anything worse, so hoping for the best, he sat quietly throughout his talk.

"Okay some of you are wondering why I'm here." The students murmured, agreeing. But most of the female student population giggled and started whispering to each other. Men would never understand.

"Because of Coach Ukitake's illness, I'm replacing him as the teacher of physical education." Most of the students cheered, thinking having a student as their coach would make things easier. Their dreams of no more miles, marathons, cross countries, soon crushed by Grimmjaw's words.

"Psh, I know what you're all thinking. 'No more exercise hurray' Well guess what fatties, tomorrow you better be ready for a 3 mile run non stop. No excuses."

Ichigo just stood there, watching the rest of students groaned and growled at such a command. A brave lad with curly black locks stood to protest.

"No way! I ain't gonna do some running shit. Exercise is for losers." However, getting no back up or applause considering the boy's massive weight problem.

"Ha! Look at you. Exercise for losers?" Grimmjow reached out and gripped the boy's fat manboobs and jiggled it. "5 miles for you, you need the exercise." The curly haired boy began to start another protest, but was cut off.

"Fucking do it or I'll kill you, your existence sickens me." Dangerously threatened, the obese teenager squeaked in fear and sat down with his head down in embarrassment.

Some of the students looked at the boy with pity, while others stared at Grimmjow with fear and admiration.

"Now, our sport unit will be…" Checking his list. "Fuck, a pussy sport…badminton. We will run 1 mile each week on Mondays. So on Mondays meet at the track. On Tuesdays through Fridays, meet at the badminton courts. But for tomorrow meet at the track."

Grimmjow sighed, wondering what to say next.

"Oh yeah, for those who don't know, I'm Grimmjow, any questions you have, look for me. Now for rollcall…I want each and every one of you to come up and introduce yourself when I call on you. Just say any shit you want. Rest of the class you can go ahead and ask questions of the guy. Okay starting with…you there with big boobs, orange hair."

She blushed and glared nervously at him, Grimmjow didn't seem to notice. She nervously stood up and walked toward the front of the class.

"He-hello, My name is Orihime Inoue. And…" She began thinking of what to say.

"Oh I really like soy bean paste with leeks, cream, syrup, peanut butter, and cake batter. Doesn't that sound delicious?" She laughed cutely to the class, causing the male students to wonder in awe at her beauty and bust, forgetting that odd appetite of hers. The rest of the students including Ichigo just gave her weird looks. Inoue walked back to her seat, feeling more relaxed.

"Okay then…You there with the nerdy glasses, dark long hair."

The teen he mentioned, unconsciously pushed his glasses back, stood up awkwardly and made his way to the front.

"Hello, I'm Uryu Ishida. I really enjoy sewing." His glasses glinted as he said that. Pushing back his spectacles, he returned to his chair.

"…Fag." Muttered the blue haired man. Ishida didn't look too happy when he said this, and stood up to retort.

"What was that?"

"Said you were a fucking fag." Ishida lost his calm posture and retorted back angrily.

"Shut the fuck up, don't make me reveal your…secret." This made Grimmjow extremely nervous and he fidgeted in his seat. The students thought Ishida was just bluffing but when looking at Grimmjow, they could tell he wasn't.

_Flash back._

"_BLUE BEAR-CHAN!" Grimmjow cried as he saw a giant tear in his stuffed animal's belly. "Don't worry I'll rescue you!" He took his little bear and made his way to his bike. He started the engine, opened the garage door, and made his way to the school. Parking his bike by the entrance, he made his way inside the building, heading upstairs, and practically ran inside Room 31C. The sewing club._

_He found only one person inside, a dark long haired student with square rimmed glasses._

"_You there! You good at sewing?"_

_Ishida just looked at him with a face that obviously said "Duh Dumbass"_

"_Well then can you…fix my bluebear?!" He held out his torn bear to Ishida, who pushed back his glasses to get a better look of the injury._

"…_Why should I do that?" The boy's gaze returned back to his sewing supplies._

"_I'll…buy you free lunch for a day." Ishida's eyes glinted mysteriously._

"_I'll graciously accept your offer." The 4 eyes snatched the bear from the teal haired man and began searching for the tools needed to fix him. Picking out a simple needle and blue thread, he stitched the bear in a flash of light. Grimmjow barely saw his bear being fixed, but did not hesitate to snatch his bear from Ishida and began hugging it._

"_Ohhh Bluebear you look just like you always do!" He began hugging the toy tighter, before knowing what he was doing in front of a student._

"…_Don't tell anybody got it? If you do…Who knows what will happen to your precious sewing shit"_

_He just walked out with Bluebear in his arms as Ishida just pushed back his glasses._

"Hehe don't be stupid now Ishida! Okay uhm…you there blonde hair" The lists go on, Ichigo just sat there, watching them introduce themselves, half falling asleep, half listening.

"You there, orange hair guy!" Pointing at Ichigo. He woke up with a start.

"Me?" said Ichigo blankly.

"Duh. Who else has orange hair and no boobs?" Inoue blushed at this and gave Ichigo a pitying look. The redhead walked up to the front and could feel everyone's eyes on him, as if they were curious of the young looking senior.

"Okay my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and…" He began to think, but was interrupted by several hands shooting up in the air.

"Y-yes?"

"Your name means strawberry?" Blurted out by a boy in blue shorts.

"No! It means-

"Berry-head" Grimmjow smirked as he muttered the cute nick name. The rest of the class laughed at this, but silenced as Ichigo shot a death glare upon them. However, several hands remain up in the air. Ichigo motioned the girl in a gray sweater to state her question.

She began to giggle. "How old are you? And did you bleach your hair?"

"Fifteen, and no" He monotonously stated.

"No wonder! Anyways, have your balls dropped yet?" Piped a incredibly short girl with pink hair. It was Grimmjow's turn to laugh as he chuckled at the question. Ichigo's eye began twitching with frustrated annoyance.

"Toldu Berry head!" He finally snapped.

"GAH Fuck this shit!" Strawberry boy walked back to his seat, grumbling about 'stupid people.'

"Language Language!" Voice filled with chuckles and humor. "Okay…You there…"

And the list once again, goes on.

_Bring!_

Ichigo's eyes slowly coming up, he squinted from the flood of light in the room. After few moments of blinking, he found himself in the same chair of the weight room, and continued to sit there as the rest of the students prepared to leave for their next class.

He yawned and stretched as he made the motion to retrieve his backpack, but stopped at the feeling of being watched.

Well of course, being the only student left in the room, who's Grimmjow to look at besides Ichigo?

"W-what?" Grimmjow snapped out of his trance and gave Ichigo a hard look.

"Nothing nothing, now get going berry head." But before Ichigo could reach his backpack, the door slammed open. At the entrance of the weight room, stood a rather tall woman. Her dark tan skin strangely corresponds to her spiky white hair, her bright green eyes matches her tight green spaghetti strap, barely covering her…overly large breasts.

"Grimmjow-kun!" She ran over to the student PE teacher and jumped on him, smothering him with kisses and wet slobs.

"Hey babe!" Equally returning the eager kiss with greater force. Ichigo in the mean while turned red in embarrassment, spared them privacy as he swooped to retrieve his back pack and made his way out.

Checking his next class on the list, the next subject should be AP Physics taught by Professor Hitsugaya in…Room 4BC. Checking the map below, Room 4BC appears to be in the second floor. Making his way back to the large white building, he noticed a group of teenagers, most likely his year, smoking while waving out sharp knives. Adding a mental check in his mind:

Students to avoid. Check.

Passing inside the entrance, he made his way upstairs and headed left to reach his destination. Stepping inside slowly, as if booby traps were lain before him, he turned his head and was greeted with the sight of only 4 students, obviously the others have not arrived.

Ichigo walked over to sit in the back corner by the window, set down his backpack by his desk. Turning his head to face the window, he spotted the "Students to be avoided" gaining on a orange haired female student. Watching them as they dragged her inside a nearby sport shed, it was apparently obvious she was crying and yelling as he can see her clawing the ground, trying to get away.

…

It all came to him. 'FUCK! What's wrong with me?' Ichigo sprinted out the class, down the stairs and ran out the door.

Searching for the shed he seen previously, he found it in the left corner of his eyes. Running with extreme stepped, he arrived at his destination. Through his wheezing and panting, he can hear screams of the woman, and laughter from the bullies. Pushing the door open, he pushed open the door and was greeted with…

--

I will update extremely soon.

Expect at most 2 days. And least in 1 hour :D

Short Chapter I knows D:

But I cut it off from my original chapter so I can desperately update it.

Excuse any grammar and mistakes as my English isn't as well as I like it to be, and I did not proofread this.

And thanks for all the reviews :D

And yes some were shocked at Zenpachi as a chef.

We will get to him next chapter :D


	4. Super notice Dx

Super notice

Super notice!

I will not continue this fanfiction.

Why?

Because it's a dumb fanfic with no plot, and I'm assuming it's going to lead to…

NOTHING!

I'm writing another Grimichi fanfic currently, but this fanfiction will stop and cease to exist.

Forever

Byebye Dx


End file.
